Les Royaumes des Chouettes
by Adri34
Summary: Un groupe d'amis se font transfomer en chouette et se retrouve dans un monde etrange, le monde de Ga'Hoole
1. Chapter 1

Se fanfic s'inspire plus du film que des romans

**Les Royaumes des Chouettes**

**Chapitre 1: Le debut**

On na tous sa vision du monde parfait. Moi je rêve d'un monde ou la nature a repris ses droits. Se que j'ignore encore c'est que ce monde j'allais le decouvir. Je m'appelle Adrien, j'ai 15 ans, je vivais en France. Malheureusement pour moi a l'age de 12 ans j'ai perdu mes parent, on ma alors envoyé dans un orphelinat. Cela que je fis la connaissance de mes amis. Julien, Alphonse et Ema la petite amie de Julien. Un jour la directrice nous annonce une nouvelle.

La directrice: Les enfants demain nous partons pour les Pyrénées pour etudier les différentes race de chouettes qui vivent dans ses montagnes

Adrien: Trop cool

Depuis que je suis petit je suis un passionné des chouettes et des hiboux. Apres des heure de voyage, nous arrivâmes a destination. Dans une fôret nous marchons silencieusement, ont suiver le groupe quand Julien prit la parole

Julien: He les gars si on parter de notre coté

Adrien: Quoi ?

Alphonse: Mais il faut qu'on reste avec le groupe

Julien: Si on reste on aura pas la moindre chance de voir ses oiseaux

Ema: Il a raison

Bien que cette idée ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, Julien n'avait pas tort. On se separt alors du groupe. Apres des heurs de marches la nuit commencer a tomber

Alphonse: Nous somme perdus

Adrien: Super

Julien: Desolé

Ema: Regarder une chouette

Je leva les yeux vers l'oiseau qui etait perché sur une branche. C'etait un harfang des neiges

Adrien: Tiens c'est bizarre

Ema: Quoi ?

Adrien: On trouve pas de Chouette harfang en France

Alphonse: C'est vrais tu a raison

Julien: He, il a un collier

Julien disait vrai. Le collier se metter a briller d'une forte lumière bleu et je perdit connaissance. A mon reveil je remarque qu'elle que chose d'etrange, j'avais rapetissé. Voulant mettre ma main sur ma tete je remarque qua la place je posséder des ailes

Adrien: C'est quoi se bordel ?

Alphonse: Adrien c'est toi ?

Je me retourne et je vis Chouette tachetée

Adrien: Alphonse c'est toi ?

Alphonse: Oui, toi aussi tu a ete transformé en oiseau

Adrien: Je suis quoi ?

Alphonse: Une chouette effraie. Julien est devenu chouette épervière et Ema Chouette hulotte

Adrien: Mais ou esque qu'on a atterri ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: ****St. Aegolius **

Alphonse m'amena dans une petite clairière ou se trouve Julien et Ema

Ema: Ha vous voila

Julien: Mais comment ça se fait que soit des chouettes ?

Alphonse: C'est assez etrange en effet

Julien: "Assez" ? c'est totalement bizarre ouai. Adrien comment t'explique ça ?

Adrien: Pourquoi tu me demande ça a moi ?

Julien: Ben c'est toi le spécialiste des chouettes

Adrien: J'ai dit que j'etais un passionné pas un spécialiste

Julien: Ouai en gros ta pas d'explication

Ema: Bon les garçons on se calme, on trouvera l'explication a se phénomènes plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important c'est de trouver un abri

On se mit a chercher un abri. Pendant les recherche je vis une chouette effraie, mais celle ci etait etrange. Elle avait les yeux rouge et un casque. L'effraie me vis, s'envola et m'attrapa.

Adrien: He lachez moi

Chouette effraie: Ferme ton bec

Ema, Julien et Alphonse n'avaient pas vu mon enlevement. La chouette m'amèna vers des monts etrange, a côté de moi il y avait d'autre chouette qui tenait dans leur serres des oisillons de presque toute les race de chouettes. Mon kidnappeur me lacha et je me retrouva au millieu de tout ses oisillons. On me separa d'eux et je me retrouva avec 5 autre jeune chouettes effraie dans une grande piece. Une magnifique effraie femelle se posa sur un perchoir

Nyra: Enchanter jeune Tyto, Je suis Nyra compagne du grand Tyto, bienvenue a St. Aegolius. Je sais que votre famille vous manque, mais desormais les sang-purs sont votre nouvelle famille

Adrien: C'est quoi se delire ?

Nyra: Patience jeune Tyto je vais tous vous expliquer. Vous etes des Tyto la race de chouette la plus pur qui soit

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, a part que j'ai tombé sur des chouettes complètement taré. Un jour passa, Nyra nous montra a moi et au autres effraie des oisillons entrain de travailler comme des esclaves. Elle pretender qu'ils servaient "une noble cause" ... tu parle. Elle nous appris aussi a voler, puis elle nous a fait subir une epreuve, attraper un petite oiseau bleu. J'etais sur le point de l'attraper quand l'un de mes concurrent me poussa. La colere m'envahit, dans la chute je l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol mes serres sur son ventre pret a le tuer. Je sentis alors cette sensation, cette sensation d'etre le plus fort. Je me calma et je me rendis compte de se que j'étais entrain de faire. Nyra s'approcha de moi

Nyra: Bien tres bien, tu sera un bon soldat

Adrien: Ja... jamais je serai a votre service

Nyra: Comment ?

Adrien: Vous faites travailler des oisillons comme des esclaves et vous pretender qu'ils servent une noble cause ? Vous etes des êtres sans coeur et cruel

?: Ha oui ? Alors je vais te montrer a quel point je suis cruel

Derrière moi se tenait une chouette effraie avec un masque d'acier sur la tete. Il m'attrapa et m'amena dans une autre salle

Adrien: T'es qui toi ?

Bec D'Acier: Héhéhé je suis le grand Tyto, Bec D'acier

Adrien: Qu'est-ce que tu va faire de moi

Bec D'Acier: Moi ? rien, mais mes chauve souris ont faim

Une dizaine de chauve souris me fonça dessu. En essayant de les eviter je suis tomber dans une crevasse, je trouva un passage qui me conduit vers une sortie. Je pris mon envole et je m'échappa de cette endroit maudit. Par chance aucun des sang-purs ne ma vue. Je ne savais pas ou j'allais, pour l'instant je n'avais qu'un seul but retrouver mes amis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: la légende des Gardiens**

Je ne savais pas combien de temp j'avais voler depuis que je mettais échapper de St. Aegolius. Il fallait que je me repose, par chance je trouva un arbre avec un creux vide. Apres avoir repris des force, je repartie a la recherche des mes amis. En survolant la foret je reconnu clairière ou j'avais vue le sang-pur. Je me posa sur un arbre et regarda autour de moi

?: He toi

Je me suis retourne et je vis une chouette effraie, j'etais pres a m'envoler pensant que c'était un sang-pur

?: Attend c'est toi Adrien ?

Adrien: Comment connais tu mon nom ?

?: Tes amis te cherche partout

Adrien: Vraiment ?

?: Oui, suis moi

Je suivi la chouette, elle avait l'aire jeune, mon age je dirais, une femmelle

Adrien: Jolie fille... he ho qu'est que je dis la ?

?: Tu m'as parlé ?

Adrien: Ha... euh... non

Mytra: Au faite moi c'est Mytra

Adrien: Euh... je... enchanté

Mytra me conduit vers un arbre assez grand. Ont se posa sur une branche et Mytra me regarda en souriant

Mytra: Bienvenu a la résistance

A l'interieur de l'arbre je retrouva Ema, Alphonse et Julien, ils m'ont raconté que pendant qu'ils me cherchait ils étaient tombe sur la résistance. Puis je leur ranconta mon histoire

Ema: Mon dieu, c'est horrible

Mytra: Adrien viens avec moi

Mytra me conduit vers le chef de la résistance. Je lui compta mon histoire, il semblait surpris et choqué

Chef de la résistance: Les sangs-pur ont donc repris leur activite, c'est tres problématique

Mytra: Chef ils faut prévenir les Gardiens

Chef de la résistance: Tu a raison Mytra. Vous partirez demain

Mytra: Quoi ?

Chef de la résistance: Mytra, c'est jeunes chouettes et toi serez plus en sécurité au grand arbre. Tu comprend ?

Mytra: Je... oui

Les Gardiens ? Qui sont-ils ? cette question me trainer dans la tete. J'en parla a mes amis

Ema: Euh Mytra, c'est qui... euh... les gardiens ?

Mytra: Comment ? vous ne connaissez pas les Gardiens de Ga'hoole ?

Julien: Ga' quoi ?

Mytra: Comment ça se fait ?

Adrien: Comment dire... euh... ont vient de loin

Alphonse: De tres loin

Mytra: Bon, je vais tout vous raconter

Mytra nous raconta toute les légendes qu'elle connaisser sur les Gardiens. Je ne vous cache pas que j'étais fasciné par ces histoires. Quand elle avait fini sur fut l'heure de se coucher. Ils fallait qu'on se leve tôt. Alphonse, Ema et Julien partagée un creux commun, tandis que moi j'étais dans le meme creux que Mytra. Ont étaient chacun de son cote. J'étais assez gêner, surtout qu'elle se colla a moi sans s'en rendre compte, si une chouette pouvais rougir je pense que sa morais arrivais. Je me mis à regarder Mytra

Adrien: Wow elle est si belle quand elle dort

Je mis mon aile autour d'elle et je m'endormir a mon tour


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Dolmen**

J'ouvrit lentement mes yeux et poussa un baillement. Je remarqua que Mytra s'etait deja levé, je sortie du creux et je la vit

Mytra: Bonjour Adrien, bien dormie ?

Adrien: Euh... ouai

Mytra: Bon reste ici je vais chercher les autre

Adrien: Ok

Je repensa a se que j'avais fait pendant qu'elle dormait mettre mon aile autour d'elle et dire qu'elle etait belle. Je secoua la tete

Adrien: Comment j'ai pu penser ça ? je suis un humain

Mytra: Adrien tu vien ont va partir

Adrien: Euh... oui j'arrive

Nous sommes partis après que Mytra est fait ses adieux a la Resistance. Ont survolé la fôret de Tyto en direction de la mer d'Hoolemere, la ou se trouver le Grand Arbre de Ga'hoole et ces fameux gardiens. Apres avoir traversé la moitié de la fôret, nous avons decidé de faire une petite pause. Malheureusement se fut mon tour d'aller chasser le mulot. J'en avez enfin Trouvé un, mais au moment ou j'allais l'attraper un lynx le goba en quelle que seconde. Le felin eut alors l'idée de me boulotté moi aussi, le lynx me plaqua au sol et au moment ou il aller me croquet un hibou Grand-Duc sortie de nulle part bouscula violament la lynx. En quelle que seconde le Grand-Duc égorgea la bete puis il se mit a me regarder d'un air méfiant

Adrien: Euh... merci

Hibou Grand-Duc: N'approche pas, effraie

Adrien: Euh... je...

Hibou Grand-Duc: Tu es un sang-pur ?

Adrien: Quoi ? Non

Mytra: C'est bon Dolmen, il est avec moi

Quand il vit Mytra Dolmen s'envola est parti

Adrien: C'etait qui lui ?

Mytra: Dolmen... un ami

Adrien: Il a pas l'air sociale

Mytra: Il faut le comprendre, toute sa famille a ete massacré par les sang-pur. Depuis il se mefie de toute les chouettes effraie... sauf moi

Adrien: Comment ça se fait ?

Mytra: Euh... c'est mon ancien petit ami

Adrien: Ho... je vois

Apres avoir appris ça ont captura enfin des mulot et ont alla retrouver les autre

desole j'ai bâcler se chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: In France Digger is called Spéléon and Twilight is called Perce-neige (Snowdrop in English)

**Chapitre 5: Le Grand Arbre**

Apres avoir dégusté les mulots, tout le monde s'endormit sauf Mytra et moi

Mytra: demain c'est la fin du voyage, nous serons enfin au grand arbre de Ga'Hoole

Adrien: Cool, tu y as deja etait ?

Mytra: Non. Bon changeon de sujet, parle moi de toi

Adrien: Y'a pas grand chose a dire

Mytra: Je vois, et ta famille ?

Adrien: Je suis orphelin

Mytra: Ha désolé... comment ça se fait ?

Adrien: Ma mere est morte et mon pere lui il a... disparu

Mytra: Disparu ?

Adrien: Ouai

Mytra: C'est plutot bizarre

Adrien: Ouai, bon on ferait mieux d'aller dormir

Je m'installa au fond du creux et je ne vous cache pas que Mytra et venus se coller a moi sans s'en rendre compte biensure. Le lendemain après une heure de vol ont etaient devant la mer d'Hoolemere, c'est alors qu'un echidné sortie de derrière un rocher

L'Echidné: Cela avait été predit qu'une bande se poseraient sur mon rivage

Alphonse: HAAAAA un hérisson geant

Ema: Euh... non c'est un echidné

Alphonse: ... HAAAA un echidné

Adrien: Bon ça suffit comme ça Alphonse

Mytra: Monsieur L'Echidné, nous cherchons les Guardiens

L'Echidné: Je le savais, pour les trouver ils vous suffit de voler a travers la nageoir de la baleine et l'oeil de Glaucis. Ne vous éloignez jamais de ses etoile et maintenant partez, partez tous

Mytra: Merci, c'est parti

On s'envola tous en même temps. Apres plusieurs heure de vols on entra dans un épais broullard, ont été perdus

Julien: Bon sang, On n'y voit rien

Mytra: Ont est dans la brume, l'arbre doit etre de l'autre cote

Ema: Ok mais comment on va faire pour le trouver

Alphonse: Là-bas il y a quelque chose

En effet il y avait bien quelque chose et c'était un guardien. Il nous remarqua et s'approcha de nous

Le Gardien: Que faite vous ici jeunes chouettes ?

Mytra: Ils faut qu'on voit les les Guardiens

Le Gardien: Bien suivez moi

Le gardien nous conduit jusqu'au Grand Arbre de Ga'Hoole. Ont se posa enfin, des chouettes et des hiboux de toute les races volaient autour de l'arbre, c'etait l'une des plus belle chose que je vis dans ma vie. Le gardien enleva son casque, se qui me permet d'identifier a quelle espece il appartenait, c'était Grand-duc d'Amérique

Shard: Bienvenue au Grand Arbre de Ga'hoole, je m'appelle Shard (Shard est le personnage principale de l'adaptation vidéoludique de Ga'Hoole)

Adrien: Enchanté, voici Mytra, Alphonce, Julien, Ema et moi c'est Adrien

Shard: Ravie de vous connaitre. Puis je savoir pourquoi vous devez voir les Gardiens ?

Apres avoir expliqué la raison de notre présence, Shard me conduit dans une pièce qui se nommait le parlement des chouettes. Je me retouva au milieu des Gardiens, j'étais assez intimider, mais je pris mon courage à deux main et leurs compta mon histoire. Ils étaient tous surprie mais pas convaincu. Ils décidèrent d'envoyer l'escouade de Shard en reconnaissance pour voir si mon histoire etait vrai. Je sortie du parlement, l'un des gardiens s'approcha de moi. C'etait un hibou petit duc, un certain Ezylryb. Il se mit a me regarder fixement

Adrien: Euh... il y a un problème Monsieur ?

Ezylryb: Non mon garçon, tu ressemble juste a quelqu'un que j'ai connu, mais je dois me tromper... Alors ça c'est etrange

Adrien: Quoi ?

Ezylryb: Tu a les plumes moins sombres que les autre effraies... bon je te laisse

Adrien: Bizard ce type

Je me retourna et je bouscula sans faire expres une jeune chouette effraie

Adrien: Ho pardon

?: Eglantine regarde devant toi. Je suis désolé

Adrien: Ho c'est bon ya pas de mal

?: Dis moi, c'est toi Adrien ?

Adrien: Oui

Soren: Salut, moi c'est Soren et voici ma petite soeur Eglantine

Eglantine: Bonjour

Soren: Viens je vais te conduire aupres de tes amis

En chemin, Soren me presenta ses amis, Gylfie une chevêchette elfe, Spéléon une chouette des terriers et Perce-neige une chouette lapone

Adrien: Je sans que je vais me plaire ici !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Le message d'un mort**

3 semaines s'était écoulé, depuis que mes amis et moi étions arrive au grand arbre de Ga'Hoole. On s'était bien integrer. Une matinée, je passa devant le creux de Soren. Je comptais le saluer, lui et sa famille, avant d'aller dormir.

Marella: Dors bien Eglantine

Eglantine: Toi aussi maman

Marella: Dors bien Soren

Soren: Merci maman

Marella: Toi aussi Klu... ah oui c'est vrai, il... il n'est plus la

Je n'osa pas rentrer dans le creux. En regagnant mon creux, je me posai une question, qui était ce "Il". La lune s'était levé, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis Mytra qui était juste devant moi.

Adrien: Euh salut Mytra

Mytra: Salut Adrien, enfin réveillée ?

Adrien: Ouai

Mytra: Tu te rends compte, sa fait deja 3 semaine que nous somme arriver ici

Adrien: Eh oui, le temp passe vite

Mytra: Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer a l'arbre de la resistance. J'ai envis de rester ici, avec... toi

Je ne savais pas comment reagir a cette revelation, je repondie alors la premiere chose qui me passa par la tete

Adrien: Euh... je... merci

Mytra: Alors, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Adrien: Je dois aller rejoindre les autre a la bibliotheque. Tu vien ?

Mytra: Avec plaisir

Arriver a la bibliotheque Mytra s'empressa d'aller chercher un livre de blague. Moi j'allas rejoindre Alphonse qui semblé absorber pas un livre appelé "Les Autres".

Adrien: Salut vieux. Quoi de neuf ?

Alphonse: Il y avait des etres humains ici, avant

Adrien: De quoi ?

Alphonse: Ouais, c'est marqué dans ce livre

S'en savoir pourquoi cette nouvelle que ce monde était autrefois peuple d'humais ne me surprit pas. Mon regard se tourna vers Mytra. Elle s'amusait bien avec ce livre de blague. Sa me fesait plaisir de la voir rire. Puis Mytra se mit elle aussi a me regarder et elle m'a souri. Ce n'etait pas un sourire forçé, c'était un vrais sourire. C'est a çe moment précis que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle. On aurait pu rester dès heure comme ça si on n'avait pas étaient interrompus pas des cris. Une chouette annoncer que Shard était de retour, mais il etai seul. Il confirmât nos dire, les sang-purs etaient bien de retour et ils avaient un nouveau chef. Shard s'approcha de Soren, il avait un message pour lui

Shard: Soren j'ai un message de la parte de ton... frère

Soren: Kludd ? Mais il est mort

Shard: Non, c'est lui le nouveau Bec D'acier. Son message c'est: rejoin moi petit frère


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: une simple ****coïncidence ?**

Les nouvelles de Shard avaient secoué tout le Grand Arbre. Les Gardiens s'etaient réunis au parlement des chouettes. Soren lui était dans son creux, il avait besoin de réfléchir et je le comprenais. Apprendre que son frère était vivant et qu'il etait devenu le nouveau leader des sang-purs c'est sur qu'il y avait de quoi recevoir un sacré choc. Alphonse, Ema, Julien et moi ont étaient rester à la bibliothèque, Mytra était allée voir Shard a l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de la résistance. Je n'arrêté pas de faire les cent pas, craignant qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate. Alphonse continuait à lire son livre comme si de rien n'étais tendis qu'Ema et Julie s'amusaient bien avec le livre de blagues que Mytra avait oublient de ranger.

Alphonse: Franchement Adrien, il faut que tu lises se livres

Adrien: Une guerre est sur le point d'éclaté et tu veux que je lise un livre ?

Alphonse: Allé il faut savoir se détendre dans la vie

Alphonse me tendit le livre appeler les "Les Autres"

qui était une vraie petite encyclopédie sur les humains qui avaient jadis peuple ce monde. Je le pris par politesse en faisant semblant de m'y intéressée. Je regarda la couverture du livre qui contenait rien de bien surprenant. Pourtant quelque chose me frappa, les noms des deux auteurs, Alric et Elena.

Adrien: C'est pas vrai

Alphonse: Quoi ?

Adrien: C'est pas possible

Alphonse: Mais quoi ?

Julien: Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Adrien: Les deux auteurs se nomme Alric et Elena

Ema: Ouai et alors ?

Adrien: Réfléchissez vous ne connaissez pas deux personne en particulier qui porte les même noms

Julien: Attend une seconde, Alric et Elena, c'est bizard ils s'appellent exactement comme tes...

Adrien: Comme mes parents

Alphonse: Pardon ?

Sur un coup de tete je suis allais voir la bibliothécaire, il fallait que j'en sache plus.

Adrien: Excuser moi, que pouvez vous me dire sur les deux auteurs de se livre ?

bibliothécaire: Alric et Elena ? Il etait en couple. Lui cetait un harfang des neiges et elle une chouette effraie. Ils etaient passionné par les Autres. Puis un jour ils ont mystérieusement disparue, ont ne les as jamais retrouvé. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Adrien: Pour rien... pour rien

Je repensa a se que m'avait dit Ezylryb, " tu ressemble juste a quelqu'un que j'ai connu". Je repensa aussi a l'arfang que j'avais vue avec mes amie avant qu'on soit transformer en chouette.

Alphonse: Ecoute Adrien euh... c'est sans doute une coïncidence

Adrien: Peut-être, ou alors je suis pas ici par hasard

Je m'envola vers l'infirmerie. J'ignore pourquoi mais il fallait que je vois Mytra. Arrivais a destination je vit Shard mais aucune trace de Mytra

Adrien: Ou est Mytra ?

Shard: Je lui ai dit que j'avais vu des sang-purs se dirigeaient vers l'arbre de la résistance. Elle est allée voir si tout aller bien

Adrien: Quoi ? Et tu na pas essayer de l'arrêter ?

Shard: Qu'est ce que tu voulait que je fasse dans mon état

Adrien: L'inconsciente, elle va se faire tuer

Je m'envola et quitta le Grand Arbre. Même si la question concernant mes parent était sans réponse, il fallait que je sauve Mytra. Car Je savais qu'elle etait en danger, il fallait que je la sauve, car je ne voulais pas la perdre. Il fallait que je sauve celle que j'aime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Ils sont tous morts**

Je battais des ailes aussi vite que je pouvais. Je volais deja depuis des heures et la fatigue commencé à se faire sentir, mais il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête, je devais continuer coûte que coûte. Après avoir volais encore pendant des heures, je suis enfin arrivé a la forêt de Tyto. Je me dirigea vers l'arbre de la résistance, je rentra dedans et une vision d'horreur me frappa. Des cadavres, du sang partout... partout. J'attendis des pleures dans la pièce d'à coté, c'etait Mytra.

Adrien: Mytra dieu soit loué tu es vivante

Mytra: Oui... mais pas eux. Adrien ils sont tous morts

Mytra se sera contre moi, vidant toute les larmes de son corps. je mit mes ailes autour d'elle, fessant tous mon possible pour la consolée. J'arriva a l'eloignée de l'arbre, on était tous les deux très fatigué. On trouva un arbre vide pour se reposé. Je ramena deux mulot et en donna un a Mytra, mais il n'y toucha pas.

Adrien: Mytra je t'en pris il faut que tu mange

Mytra: J'ai pas faim

Adrien: Mytra écoute, je... je suis désolé

Mytra: S'il te plait Adrien, j'ai besoin d'être seule

Adrien: D'accord

Je sorti du creux dans l'arbre. Mytra se remit a pleurer. Je ne supportais pas la voir souffrir comme ça. J'aperçus au loin trois sang-purs, je pris la décision de me rapprocher de pour les espionné. Je me cacha derrière un arbre, je pouvais entendre facilement se qu'ils disent.

Sang-purs n°1: Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi Bec D'Acier nous a demandé de gardais des prisonniers

Sang-purs n°2: Il veut que les prisonniers nous rejoigne, c'est stupide

Sang-purs n°3: Ouai ce nouveau Bec D'Acier a l'aire moin cruelle que l'ancien

Tout les résistant n'etait donc pas mort. Il fallait que je l'annonce a Mytra. Malheureusement, alors que je m'apprêtais a m'envolais je cassa une branche se qui attira l'attention des sang-purs.

Sang-purs n°2: Qui va là ?

Adrien: Merde

L'un de me bloqua fermement contre l'arbre, je n'arrivais pas a me degagais.

Adrien: Lachez moi

Sang-purs n°3: Ferme la. C'est qui lui ?

Sang-purs n°1: Je sais pas, mais il sera pas un prisonnier

Le sang-pur posa ses serres sur mon ventre. Il allait les enfonçé quand Mytra arriva a la rescousse. Elle attrapa le sang-pur qui me tenait et le balança dans les airs puis elle se mit devant moi.

Mytra: Fichez lui la paix

Sang-purs n°3: Héhéhé c'est qu'elle est courageuse celle la

Sang-purs n°2: La petite garce, laissez la moi je déteste qu'on m'humilie

Adrien: NE LA TOUCHE PAS ORDURE

Sang-purs n°1: Toi on ta dit de te taire

Le sang-pur me donna un coup de boule et vus qu'il avait son casque je fut complètement sonné. Il me donna un autre coup, je m'effondra et tout devient flou. j'arrivais quand mémé a voir que Mytra était en grande difficulté mais j'étais trop sonné pour l'aidait. tout à coup une autre chouette arriva et parvient a tués les trois sang-purs. Mytra allait bien. Le nouveau venu s'approcha de moi, je voyais trop flou pour voir a quelle espèce il appartenait.

?: Ne t'en fais pas Adrien je suis la... je suis la

je perdit connaissance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Explication**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regarda autour de moi, apparamment j'étais dans une grotte. Je posa ma main sur ma tete, oui ma main, j'étais redevenue humain. Je me mis sur les deux jambes.

?: Comment tu te sens ?

Je me retourna et vit un homme et pas n'importe quel homme.

Adrien: Pa... papa ?

Alric: Bonjour Adrien

Je le pris dans mes bras. J'étais émue.

Alric: Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé toi et ta mère. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir était la quand elle est morte. Mais je suppose que tu aimerai des explication ?

Adrien: En effet

Alric: Bien laisse moi t'expliquais. Un jour ta mère et moi nous avons découvert cette étrange pierre, nous ne savions pas d'où elle venait, je pense qu'elle appartenaient aux Autres. Puis il y a eu cette lumière bleu et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le monde des humains. Vus que nous étions aussi sous forme humaines nous avons décider d'y restaient. Et puis tu est arrivé. Quand tu a eu 10 ans ta mère et moi nous nous somme dit qui serait temps de retourner dans notre monde, avec toi. Le seul problème c'est que nous ignorons si les sang-purs avais tous étaient éradiqué, je décida d'aller voir et je me fit capturer par les sang-purs. Ce n'est qu'après la mort de Bec D'Acier que j'ai décidé d'allés vous cherchez. Hélas j'ai appris la mort d'Elena et qu'on t'avais mis dans un orphelinat. Quand j'ai su que tu allais dans les Pyrénées je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Adrien: Quand tu ma transformer pourquoi tu n'est pas directement venu me chercher ?

Alric: Je voulais que tu découvre la vérité par toi même

Adrien: Heureux de te revoir papa

Alric: Moi aussi Adrien, moi aussi

Adrien: Mais j'y pense, Mytra ?

Alric: Rassure toi elle va bien

Adrien: Ouf. Attend une seconde, est-ce qu'elle ma vue ?

Alric: Euh... oui

Adrien: Aïe !

Alric: Elle a dit qu'elle aimerait de parler

Adrien: Ok... c'est partie

Mon père me retransforma en chouette et lui aussi, Je sortie de la grotte et vit Mytra sur un arbre, j'alla la rejoindre. J'étais vraiment gêné.

Adrien: Mytra ?

Mytra: J'aimerai savoir

Adrien: Oui ?

Mytra: pourquoi tu ma rien dit ?

Adrien: Tu m'aurait pris pour un dingue

Mytra: En effet je t'aurais vraiment pris pour un dingue

Adrien: Ecoute Mytra je suis vraiment désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas

Mytra me regarda tristement puis elle me sourit.

Mytra: Non Adrien je ne t'en veux pas

Adrien: Vraiment ?

Mytra: Oui ça peut paraitre dingue mais je te comprend

Je fus entièrement soulagé puis je me suis souvenue de ce qu'avait dit l'un des trois sang-purs.

Adrien: Mytra tout les résistant ne sont pas mort

Mytra: Quoi ?

Adrien: Oui j'ai entendu l'un des sang-purs qu'ils avaient fait des prisonniers. On peut les libérer, tu viens

Je m'apprêtais a m'envolais quand Mytra me stopa

Mytra: Attend

Adrien: Quoi ?

Mytra: Si jamais on réussit, est-ce que tu repartira dans ton monde ?

Repartir dans mon monde, cette question ne m'avait même pas frôlé l'esprit, ni a moi ni a mes amis.

Adrien: Non Mytra, je ne retournerai jamais dans mon monde. Ici il y a mon père et puis il y a ... toi

Mytra: Tu serai près a rester ici pour moi ?

Adrien: Oui Mytra

Mytra: Mais pourquoi ?

A ce moment la je me suis dit que c'était le moment, le moment de lui avouer ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle.

Adrien: Mytra je...

Mytra: Oui

Je savais qu'au fond d'elle elle savait ce que j'allais dire et elle l'attendait avec impatience.

Adrien: Mytra je t'aime

Mytra me regarda avec des larmes de joie, elle se jeta sur moi en me serrant dans un câlin très serré.

Mytra: Moi aussi je t'aime Adrien

Je mit mes ailes autour d'elle pensant fortement a la mission qui nous attendaient.


	10. Chapter 10 la fin

**Chapitre 10: La fin**

Le lendemain Mytra et moi étions devant St. Aegolius. Nous avion été rejoint par Dolmen qui avait un vieux compte a régler avec les sang-pur. Les survivants de la résistance étaient enfermé dans des cage gardé par des gardes.

Adrien: Il a des gardes

Mytra: Il faudrait trouver une diversion

Ont se mit a réfléchir quand tout a coup

Dolmen: JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER BANDE DE SALAUD

Dolmen fonça sur les sang-pur en criant.

Adrien: Bon... euh... j'imagine qu'on a notre diversion

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cages et parvinrent a libéré les prisonniers. Certains sont allaient aidée Dolmen a combattre les sang-pour, les autre on porté secours au oisillons, qui etaient moin nombreux que la dernière fois. Je m'apprêtais a aller aider les autres quand je vois qu'elle que chose que je m'attendais pas a voir.

Adrien: Soren ? Mais qu'es qui vient faire ici ?

Soren ne semblait pas prêter attention a la bataille. Je le suivis discrètement, il se dirigeait vers une grande piece. Soren se posa au milieu de la piece, moi je me cache derrière un rocher.

Soren: KLUDD OU ES-TU ? MONTRE TOI

Je vis Bec D'Acier se posait a toute vitesse comme s'il attendait Soren avec impatience, puis il enleva son casque.

Kludd: Salut petit frère. Tu viens pour me rejoindre ?

Soren: Non Kludd, ça jamais. Mais sache que si tu veux me tuer je suis prêt a me battre

Kludd: Je ne veux pas te tuer, je ne l'ai jamais voulus

Soren: Quoi ?

Kludd: La dernière fois qu'on s'est battue j'ai vus ton immense potentiel. Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai eu tort de dire que tu est faible. Soren rejoin moi, devient un sang-pur

Soren semblait hésiter, mais il finit par répondre.

Soren: Désolé Kludd mais c'est non

Kludd: Alors va t'en, t'en qu'il en ai encore temps. Même un oeuf verrait que je ne peut gagner la bataille qui se déroule dehors. Mais sache qu'un jours tu ouvrira les yeux et tu deviendra un sang-pur

Soren: Non Kludd c'est toi qui ouvrira les yeux

Soren quitta la pièce. Kludd ne bougeait pas.

Kludd: A bientot... Soren

Je quitta la pièce a mon tour. Les sang-pur avaient battu en retraite et ont abandonnaient St. Aegolius. Les résistants decida de s'occuper des oisillons, Dolmen lui retouna a la solitude. Soren, Mytra et moi nous somme retournés au Grand Arbres. Et voila c'est la fin.

...

oisillons: Ha c'est tout ?

Adrien: Heu... ouai c'est fini

Adrien etait entouré d'oisillon qui le dévisageait du regard.

oisillon: Donc tu dis venir d'un autre monde ?

Adrien: Oui

oisillon: Ok euh venez les gars ont va le laisser se reposer

Apres le départ des enfants Adrien se tourna vers ses amis

Adrien: Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils me croirait pas

Alphonse: Faut dire que t'es pas doué pour raconter des histoires

Adrien: Pfff

Adrien sortie de l'arbre, se posa sur un branche et observa la mer. Il repensa au parole de Kludd.

Adrien: Est si c'était possible, si Soren devenait un sang-pur

Cette pensée le hanta heureusement l'arrivée de Mytra la chassa de son esprit. Il regarda le soleil se couchait en se demanda bien se que lui réserve l'avenir.

**FIN ?**

**Author's Notes:** Voila cette histoire est fini et la triste impression d'avoir bâcle se dernier chapite... désolé pour cette fin tros mais alors tros courte, désolé. Je tien a remercier tout se qui on lu cette fic, tout se qui mon soutenue et tous ce qui on lésés des com je vous MERCI. Mais sachet qu'il y aura une suite mais il faudra êtres patient car je compte aussi me concentré a d'autre univers. Encore une fois MERCI A TOUS.


End file.
